Owl's Tear
by Watagashi-Kyuuketsuki
Summary: With a faint recollection that there was someone else in his life, Miharu starts to wonder if that person has been spirited away. Possible spoilers. Possible MiharuxYoite.


**Ah, sad, it doesn't make much sense. . I wrote it on a whim, like my other three fanfics. The lyrics used are from INORAN's _Owl's Tear_. I hope it's not too weird..**

**The idea of _kamikakushi _is from the light novel series _Missing _by Gakuto Coda.  
**

**~*~**

_Rain keeps falling deep inside my soul _

_I've been here before... _

_Pain reaps harvests, here, inside my soul _

_I've learnt this before..._

A kamikakushi. As long as I'd lived, I'd never had time to believe in such things as beings that could spirit away those around you. They could whisk away your precious ones without notice. For awhile now I understood someone I had not known for long has vanished from this world. Everyone forgot who he was except that his presence still lingered, both in the real world and Nabari. I sometimes felt him watching, like a shadow in the corner when the sun has not risen. Those were all mere illusions of my delirium, my depression. I missed him.

"Kamikakushi." I repeated aloud, Yukimi raising his eyebrow when he listened to my rambling. The weather felt warmer today, as I looked up to the vibrantly coloured sky, the sun somewhere beyond my dreams. I felt weary and acted as though I was searching for something in those fleecy clouds. He noticed.

"What?" Yukimi asked, but thought just the same. It was like in those fairytales, when a person is erased.

_Keep searching _

_Keep yearning _

_Keep holding on and then _

_Feel all that rain wash down the pain..._

It started to rain. I stood under an awning, as it begun to get worse. I had little time to admire the transcendent droplets, trickling off the awning and splashing onto the sidewalk. Evening had already arrived and brought along a heavy storm, and I realized I' lost Yukimi. I folded my hands behind my back and teetered back and fourth on my heels. It was odd that even in this rainstorm no one walked by, there were no cars on the street. Even the building behind me, made of ashen stone had no light on inside, although the sign in the door told me it was open. Deciding I was better off staying inside to keep myself dry, I twisted the handle, and sure enough the door opened and allowed me access to the little store.

"Hello?" I called into the nearly empty yet tidy room, somewhat demanding attention. I stood assertively in front of the closed door, the mahogany wooden floors reflecting the surface world. I had to look down to make sure I was really there and not with that person, although my heart nearly stopped when I saw my face. Some part of me wished I really wasn't there. The room had the smell of freshly fallen room, or that could have been me. No one stood at the counter, no items on display to let me see what kind of shop this place was. Biting down lightly on my lip, I took another step forward being sure not to scuff my feet on their newly cleaned floor. I glided over to the counter with ease, and was surprised that unlike the rest of the room the plain counter did not sparkle or gleam, but instead harboured a thick layer of dust. I ran my finger across it, the dust amounting in no time on my fingernail as well as the palm of my hand. I wiped my hand off on my pants before looking around again when I saw the strangely shaped clock.

Curious, like any boy my age might be, I took a closer look at this clock, how it was black all around and yet a black cat ran across the top of it.

"Do you like it?" someone asked from behind.

_  
__There is bloodshed _

_There's confusion _

_Repetition, over again _

_Nuclear waste in our oceans _

_That's our mistake..._

I turned to look at a young man, possibly a few years or so older than me who towered over me with his looming and lithe stature, his head hung over so I couldn't see his face. He had such thick black hair, and from the looks of things, with water dripping from his clean clothes he'd been outside. Since I could not see his face, I found myself mesmerized with his raven black hair, how it dangled downwards even though he'd gotten it wet. He seemed out of breath, and yet took his time asking me if I liked the clock hanging on the wall.

"Yeah, I guess." I mumbled, not even sure if I'd said just that. He was so near yet to me he seemed so far away. He was dressed neatly, with a long pearl white shirt and black pants. I wondered if he was a part-timer here and forgotten there was work today, but I didn't want to ask. I found myself wanting to touch the side of his face when I heard a clacking noise, like a book had been dropped.

Sure enough, I'd been right. Turning to look around, I saw my bag had fallen off my shoulder and onto the floor, my books having fallen out first. I had wanted to find something by myself about what might have made _that person_ disappear. He bent down to pick up the oldest and plumpest of them all, the kanji on the cover nearly golden.

Kamikakushi, that was the word in Japanese folklore for being spirited away by a person or supernatural being. He quickly analyzed the name and then finally lifted his gaze to mine, startling me with those blinding crystal blue eyes. I felt I'd drown in them if he continued to stare like he did, seeming lost as those pretty eyes went wider. He had such pale skin and thin features that I was beginning to wonder even with that somewhat deep voice of his if he was indeed a female. I found it hard to look away as did he, and we continued to stare at one another. He repeated what I'd said to Yukimi even though he hadn't been there with us at that time. I knew him, and just like how I'd thought he felt the same. We continued to stare until the glass of the windows shattered, and the oncoming rain was let in, bringing along the intense loveliness of the night.

_Over and over and over again _

_I see the wisdom in the clouds remains _

_The reach to greater heights regained... _

_Like vapour heated by my heart in pain _

_Returns to join the sky's blue eyes... _

_My spirit seeks to join that cloud tonight _

_To find an angel analyze: _

_That all that matters is to rise above, _

_All that exists is in love..._

This was indeed like those fairytales, and this surprise meeting made me ponder what reality even was anymore. Among those scattered fragments of broken glass, I could see the ravens, the birds much like that young boy I'd met. They flew towards us, bringing with them a florescent wind and engulfed us in their chimerical outbreak. Today had been my fate, remembering I hadn't even heard the door open when he entered the shop. He'd run in unexpectedly at a perfect time, alluring me into this trap. His lenient and cold eyes watched in surprise, and I remembered his death. _I _was the reason for his erasure, meaning now I'd take him away to that land faraway, where the demons roamed freely in a fanatical paradise. I could not tell if he was going to cry, or spread those black wings when his arms suddenly untangled around me. Unable to resist holding him back, I tried to soothe him from his content misery, of being a lost soul somewhere far away.

_Keep searching _

_Keep yearning _

_Keep holding the torch and then... _

_Keep learning _

_Keep hoping _

_Keep Love in your heart and then..._

"You can call me Miharu," I said pleasantly, enraptured in our embrace. It felt wonderful suddenly, to be the one spiriting _us_ away. "It was what you wanted before, even if it was unstoppable."

He fell silent, crumbling to the floor. Tonight, we could finally vanish.

_Rain keeps falling deep inside my soul _

_I've been here before..._


End file.
